1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermostatic assembly, and more particularly to a thermostatic assembly for power members of an electric vehicle and the operating process thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the popularity of vehicles, the geographic distance of the world is substantially shortened. However, such transportation improvement apparently accompanies the deterioration of air pollution because of the waste air from the vehicle. Therefore, an electric vehicle comes to the world.
The electric vehicle comprises a plurality of power members (such as battery and motor...etc.) which is used to convert an electric energy into a kinetic energy of the electric vehicle. The electric vehicle further comprises a conventional cooling assembly. The conventional cooling assembly is used to conduct the heat from the power members to the outside of the electric vehicle. The conventional cooling assembly has a pump, a cooling member, a cooling pipe and a recycle pipe. One end of the cooling pipe is connected to the pump. Another end of the cooling pipe connects to the power members in series connection and further connects to one end of the recycle pipe. Another end of the recycle pipe is connected to the pump. The cooling member is set on the recycle pipe between the cooling pipe and the pump. Under this arrangement, the pump transports a certain capacity of cooling water to the power members via the cooling pipe; then, the cooling water absorbs the heat from the power members for cooling down the power members; thereafter, the cooling water is transported to the cooling member via the recycle pipe, and the cooling member conducts the heat from the cooling water to the outside of the electric vehicle; finally, the cooling water is transported to the pump via the recycle pipe so that the pump would transport the cooling water toward the power members via the cooling pipe again. Therefore, the conventional cooling assembly cools down the power members so as to prevent the power members from overheating. However, the conventional cooling assembly still has one disadvantage as following:
After the cooling water absorbs the heat from the beginning power members, the temperature of the cooling water might be raised with the temperature of the beginning power members so that the cooling water is not cooling the rest power members as well as the beginning power members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.